Evaluate the safety, infectivity, immunogenicity, genetic stability and the induction of resistance to infection of 2 parainfluenza type 3 vaccines, specifically: cold-adapted, temperature-sensitive human virus vaccine, and an antigenically-related bovine para 3 vaccine.